Perfect
by Star24
Summary: An alternate version of Borrowed Time


Disclaimer: Don't own them and certainly don't profit from them. But sometimes I think they have come to own me. __

A/n: An alternate universe Borrowed Time. Because… well just because this is what I want to write. This is what my Max and Logan, the ones who live inside my head and heart would have really done in Borrowed Time. 

"We've been waiting for the right time. Here it is." My voice sounded strange and far away to me as I spoke those words to Logan. For a moment he just looked at me his heart in his eyes but then he answered in that husky voice of his that I love.

"Evidently." Saying no more he rose from his chair just as I stood from my perch on the arm of his couch. Funny how much in sync we were. He took several steps towards me then stopped and held out his hand. I knew what he was saying; I had to meet him halfway on this. I had run from him too many times in the past. I wasn't going to run this time, I had known that from the minute the tech put that needle in my arm and pushed in the plunger. I put my hand in Logan's and felt his long strong fingers close gently around mine. I don't know who moved but we were standing only inches from each other hands still clasped, eyes locked.

Logan reached out and tangled his fingers in my hair as he seems to love to do and started to lean in for a kiss.

"No." I pulled back and saw the hurt in his eyes. "I hate to go all girly on you but I don't want to blow this on a quickie. I want this to be perfect." Would he understand? I've never made love to someone I love. It's always just been about sex for me. Scratching an itch, usually one induced by a heat episode. For a moment he stared down into my eyes and I could see the love and understanding come into his.

"Perfect." He chuckled "A perfect quickie?" Logan being a guy. That gave me the biggest thrill yet. Logan has always been such a gentleman and a romantic. He never pushed me in the past and often in these past months I have wished that he had. Then maybe we would have found each other before it was too late, before the raid and before the fucking virus. He started to lean towards me again and I raised my right hand holding the bottle of wine I had brought and put it between us.

"Open this." I smiled at him and he put his hands on the bottle still looking down at me with that banked passion smoldering in t hose incredible eyes of his. Suddenly all I wanted was for him to throw that damn bottle of wine away and pull me into his arms.

Logan hesitated and then he lowered his head and gently placed his lips on mine. The bottle dropped to the floor and I was where I really wanted to be, wrapped in his strong arms, feeling the warmth of his body and the beating of his heart. My arms were around him pulling him even closer to me, close enough so I could feel every inch of him, feel his so evident desire for me. I opened my mouth to his and then he was devouring me. Tongues tangling and twisting in the oldest dance of time in anticipation of what was yet to come. Long minutes later he raised his head and broke the kiss. His heart was racing and so was mine in perfect tandem with his. 

"So." He looked at me waiting for me to make the next move. I understood completely. We could continue on from where we were or, if I wanted, we would stop for now and play my game of romance and seduction. The choice was mine. Ten hours and 50 minutes, less by now. Was I willing to take the chance, to make the leap of faith, or was I going to waste more of our precious time on the old dance we had done for over a year?

I smiled up at him. Dropping my hands from around his neck I stepped back and saw the flash of disappointment in his eyes before he quickly masked it as Logan is so good at doing. He started to reach down for the wine bottle but I stopped him.

"No. Leave it go. We're on borrowed time Logan. I don't want to waste it on stuff we can do afterwards. I want to spend my time with you, close to you, touching you, having you as a part of me."

"Oh god, Max." For the second time that night I had managed to render Logan Cale, man of words, speechless. I smiled at him and this time I held out my hand. He took it and let me lead him into his bedroom. Once there I turned to him once again and he pulled me into his arms looking down at me blue eyes dark with passion and something more.

"Max, before we go any further there's something I have to tell you. I wanted to tell you a long time ago but I was a fool. I let other things get in the way and then it was too late and you were gone."

I smiled up at him. "I know. Me too." I paused "You first."

"Max, I love you." I already knew, had known from the moment he realized we had a temporary cure and had looked at me with his heart in his eyes. But hearing the words made me melt inside. No one has ever said that to me before and really truly meant it. Logan knows who and what I am, the good and the bad of me and yet he loves me anyway. All of that went through my head in the seconds after he said the words to me. I didn't even hesitate in my reply.

"I love you too, Logan." And then I knew. This was perfect.

__

AN: Hope you liked it.


End file.
